deepworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jellysnake fan fic
Here are the stories written by jellysnake Stories The Beginning Preluode Breathless I stopped and leant against the dusty tunnel wall. Far behind me I heard the furious hissing, my pursuers. I smiled. At least I had done some damage to them. I opened my bag to check whether my precious cargo was still safely inside. I was amazed it hadn’t broken in my blind dash though the tunnels. Again I heard the hissing, this time overlaid with a mechanical squeak. Great, whatever I had just stolen must have been very important for them to have combined forces with the other terror in this godforsaken world. Not for the first time I wondered what exactly it was that I had taken. I pushed the thought from my mind and continued on. Down the twisting tunnels until finally, the hissing faded from hearing. Now the dangerous part started. Somewhere beyond here was the base, the last human resistance against the creatures of the night. Chapter 1 I guess I should explain. This was the year 3000 and although it was the third millennium in history nobody was celebrating. The people left alive are generally more preoccupied with staying that way. No one is very sure how or even when it started but the general idea is that it all started ten years ago when the deadliest virus known to man was released. I’m sure that when you think of the apocalypse things like nuclear bombs and total destruction come to mind or maybe a virus that kills 99.9 percent of the population. Although a virus was integral it was not the reason. The actual killer was our minds, to be more specific the creations that stemmed both literally and metaphorically from our brains. They were the automatons. Machines designed to help humanity, gone haywire. They were deadly little buggers but the small ones were no problem for anyone with a gun. The bigger ones were what you needed to look out for. Wielding fearsome weapons they could kill the unwary traveller. And then there were the Brains. These things were in a league of their own. They were an old military project gone horribly wrong. Imagine the brain of the best soldiers, driven insane, stuffed in a bullet proof glass container and given the best weapons possible. This is what we were up against. Yet surprisingly we had survived, in our separate, rat infested homes. Far far underground, away from the fearsome monsters that prowled the tunnels, away from the blistering acid rain, even away from all sunlight. Everything was deadly now. Creatures that had been seen as nothing more than an irritation were becoming vindictive and sadistic, creatures such as crows were taking horrible delight in hindering explorers or pushing them into the line of fire. This was our world. Chapter 2 Two hours later I stumbled into the base. I was amazed that I had made it. I walked up to the town hall and crashed in. instantly everyone went silent. Staggering up to the Mayor I murmured, my voice hoarse from the hours without water, “told you so”. Then the world seamed to twist and everything went black. When I awoke I was confronted with the craziest man I had ever seen. His hair was streaked with soot. He had a gaunt look to him and his eyes were bloodshot. As I swung my legs over the side I saw that he wore a staring and tattered lab coat and instantly recognized him. He was Ruben, the famed “last scientist”, so called because he invented The Composter. This machine allowed for the growth of food even though the acid rain had made all the soil barren, although his best and most renowned invention was a way to make portable steam powered devices. Using the power of crystals found deep within the earth’s crust he single handed created the steampack, arguably one of the most important inventions of all time because it allowed for the creation of other small steam powered machines. What he was doing here was a bit of a surprise to me until I realized that I still had my backpack along with its precious cargo. “D-do you have it?” he stuttered. “Yes” I replied going to hand it over. “N-no not here” he said with a nervous glance around him “follow m-me”. Obediently I followed him to a deserted shack in the corner if the town. “W-wait here” he told me and proceeded to walk towards the far wall. Puzzled I watched as he stopped 2 meters from the wall and then ran full tit at the wall. “NO” I yelled and lunged forwards hoping to stop him before he hurt himself. My fingers closed on thin air. He was gone. Startled I stepped back looking to see where he was. He can’t have vanished into thin air I thought to myself. I slowly reached for my gun. My ears caught a faint hissing and swapped my pistol for a more heavy duty weapon, my trusty flame thrower. I reached out with my ears, straining to hear everything. There was a clang from behind me. A spun around in time to see an iron door slot into place. Grimly I help the flame thrower firmly and gritted my teeth. Slowly the hut started to descend. A few seconds later it stopped and the hut just disappeared, replaced by a hi-tech laboratory, if you can call anything that is made from recycled parts. ”wow” I said. “Impressive isn’t it.” I turned and saw Ruben. “I made it all” he said all signs of the stutter gone. “It took me about 2 years to get to this stage alone.” “Why all the secrecy?” I asked “Come, walk with me” he said. The further we went into the lab the more crazy inventions I saw. Some were almost done some where mere designs on paper. “You know” he said, “when I first started out I was not looking for the things that I found, in fact everything that I have invented so far has been a complete accident. I had no intention of inventing the steampack or the composter. What I have been searching for was a way of ‘purifying’ the environment to make it hospitable for humans”. I’m not sure what shocked me more, the fact that he was writing off the best inventions ever or the fact that he was trying to rebel against the rule of the brains. “It took me a while to see that the answer to this problem was right under my nose.” he continued, “the Eureka moment came just before the mayor approached you. I realized that the machine the brains had used to acidify the world could be used to purify the world instead.” “Whoa go back a little there” I said “The brains are responsible for the acid rain and the fact that the soil is barren!” “Yes” Ruben said seaming confused “I told Hunter to tell the world. Unless…” Ruben trailed off. He grabbed me by the shoulders and side in a deathly quiet voice “listen to me I want you to go to the back of the lab there you will find a blue portal, I want you to step into it and go and talk to Anna she will be able to help you. Do it. Now!” he pushed me toward the darkest part of the lab and ran the way we came. It was only then that I realised that he had placed something in my hand. I turned my hand over and was about to open it when there was an almighty crash from the entrance. Smoke started billowing from the corridor. I turned and started to run. Slowly at first picking up speed until I was running at full speed down the winding corridors, distantly I heard another bang followed by the crackle of an energy gun discharge. Everything went silent. A piercing scream rent the air. Terrified now I ran for my life the corridors a blur until, without warning there it was. The portal but something was wrong. There was no colour o circled it a few times, seeing no way to activate it. I paused to catch my breath and leant against it one hand propping me upright. I heard a low humming sound and looked around. To my horror it was coming from my hand along with a bright blue light. Surprised I jerked my hand back flinging what was in it into the corner of the room the light winked out. Slowly I crept over to the thing. I didn’t recognise it at all it looked foreign. I picked it up and walked back over to the portal. Wary for danger I reached out and placed the thing against the frame of the portal. It stared to glow blue again and the low pitched humming came back. Suddenly it flared into life. I slowly took the thing of the frame fully expecting it to switch off. When it didn’t I muttered to myself “well its now or never” and steeped into the portal and for the second time today everything went black. Automaton bio After the automatons went haywire nobody really studied them, mainly because they were trying to not be killed by them. Sure people knew the difference between a big one and a small one and the fact that some carried guns and some didn’t. But nobody actual followed them and recorded everything about them, well almost no one. There was one person who bucked the trend and when everyone else ran away this person would follow. Now she was called Siren Test. This curious name came about because she used to test the boundaries of what was sane. She carefully recorded all her findings on a tape which has been turned into a book (as well as bordering on insanity she was pedantic as well) behind me I have the last and only tape of siren test and it is my pleasure to read to you her entry on androids entitled, Automatons, The good, The bad and The ugly. Day Twelve Time: 12:30 pm Location: 134m West, 100m Down I have been following this automaton for a while and it has finally led me to their base. Thank God. Another day of this and I would have gone insane. It seems like they pop out of curious holes in the ground. These holes are circular and appear to be made of brass. I wonder if I could capture one? Day Fourteen Time: 5:00 pm Location: 140m West, 110 Down Yes. I have succeeded in capturing one if the smaller automatons and have rewired its circuits so that it is now harmless. I plan to attach a video camera, from my friend Ronan, onto its head and send it down the tunnel again. Day Fifteen Time: 10:12 am Location: 134m West, 100m Down I am sending the Bot (as I am calling it) down the tunnel. It have equipped it with a camera and rudimentary motion controls. These tunnels seem to go on forever. Time: 10:21 am The Bot as final reached the bottom of the shaft and by God there are a lot of them. All shapes and sizes, all doing what they have been programmed to do… Time: 10:25 am I have explored and mapped (as best as I could) almost the entire cavern. And are now heading towards the last hollow. OH MY GOD. There is what looks like a brain in a jar. I have heard stories of these horrific creatures and how they are connected to The Apocalypse but I never thought they were real. Darn I have lost all mobility control. The brain is coming closer its extending a thin probe into the robot. What’s that in the background? It looks like a person? What would they be doing down here. Now I've lost picture as well. Wait … SHIT. Shut down Shut down. *CRASH*. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Crackle* Noooooooooooooooooooooo *static* It is believed that Siren Test was killed or worse and so her mind was lost to science. This tape was found at the location mentioned in the transcript. However we ,as of now ,have not found any form of the hole described. We are working around the clock to uncover it and the passage that follows. Thank you for listening and I look forward to sharing more discoveries with you. Good Night. Category:Fan Fiction